Future
by Resia's Resia
Summary: Ialah korbannya. Ia, negara yang dulunya besar, terancam musnah dari dunia. Indonesia. 'Perang bukan yang seharusnya dan sewajarnya'-Straight!MelayuCest. Setting: world war. Update#5.  MultiChap. Mind to read-review then?
1. Chapter 1

Future

Disclaimer: Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya, story's idea © Th Glemt Forfatter.

Rated: T

Genre: Angst / Romance

Warning: almost Original Characters (Ocs), MelayuCest, war's scene.

Chapter: 1.

A/N: oke, disini Indonesia jadi female dan Malaysia (keukeuh bagi saya) jadi male. Just a fanfic, no offense. Multi-chap.

**-x-x-x-**

**ENJOY**

**-x-x-x-**

Indonesia berjongkok dibalik sebuah mobil gosong yang terjungkal karena serangan granat hijau yang dilemparkan tentara musuh. Kaca-kacanya berserakan dan ia menginjanya tanpa khawatir kakinya terkena pecahan tajam kaca. Ia memanggul senapan coklat di bahu kanannya. Rambutnya yang diikat mulai acak-acakan tak karuan. Dan gelangnya...hilang, jatuh entah dimana. Ah, padahal itu kenang-kenangan dari seseorang.

Ia menggeleng kuat, memfokuskan kembali konsentrasinya. Tapi seruan, teriakan, tembakan, ledakan, dan... lirihan terdengar dimana-mana. Ia benci suasana ini. Ia telah berkali-kali ikut dalam misi perdamaian PBB di berbagai belahan bunia dan berkali-kali pula ia merasakan suatu kebencian pada suasana dan keadaan seperti ini. Tepat sekali, rasanya seperti deja vú.

Deja vú? Sial. Ia tahu kalau tak ada sesuatu pun yang terulang untuk kedua kalinya. Tak ada. Dan rasanya ia ingin perang ini segera berakhir. Ini semua karena negara-negara di Timur Tengah yang masalahnya makin pelik. Lagipula, negara-negara Eropa (dan Amerika) juga malah makin memprovokasi!

**-x-x-x-**

Kala itu, ia masih diasuh oleh kakek Majapahit dan nenek Samudera Pasai. Kala itu, daerah milik mereka begitu besar, terbentang di Jawa, Sumatra, Semenanjung Malaya, Kalimantan hingga Indonesia timur. Nusantara (begitulah ia dipanggil oleh keluarganya) tinggal dirumah kakek Majapahit bersama adik-adiknya yang kelak akan menjadi sebuah negara. Malaysia, Singapura, Brunei Darussalam, Timor Leste dan Papua Nugini. Dirinya? Indonesia, tentu saja.

Di siang itu, Nusantara sedang memperhatikan pembuatan Bidadari Majapahit yang sedang diukir dari emas. Ia memakai kain coklat muda dan coklat tua untuk menutupi badan dan kakinya, dan ia mengencangkan kain untuk badannya dengan kain yang dilipat-dilipat dan ditalikan disekitar perutnya. Saat itu ia beranjak remaja, seumur dengan anak perempuan berumur tiga belas tahun.

Adiknya, Malaya, datang. Ia memakai kalung dengan bandul bernama Surya Majapahit (yang terlihat seperti pendulum). Tinggi Malaya bahkan mencapai telinga Nusantara. Ah, pertumbuhan laki-laki dan perempuan memang berbeda.

"Kakak, aku dan yang lain mau ke rumah nenek Samudera Pasai. Kakak mau ikut?"

Malaya menawarkan tangannya, Nusantara menyambutnya.

**-x-x-x-**

Kenangan. Ya, kenangan yang indah. Seandainya bisa kembali ke masa lalu, ia pasti menghentikan sikap terbukanya pada bangsa lain, ia pasti menjadi negara tertutup seperti Korea Utara, ia pasti hidup tenang di rumahnya. Bersama adiknya.

"Ind " Ia menoleh. Bukan ke arah si pemanggil, tapi sesuatu yang baru saja mendarat dekat kakinya.

Suara ledakan.

Tubuhnya bagai dicabik oleh jutaan pecahan kaca, tubuhnya terpental bersama mobil yang tadi ia pakai bersembunyi, kedua tangannya bergerak defensif menutupi wajahnya. Suara yang ia dengar seperti putaran kaset tape yang diputar empat kali lebih cepat diiringi suara gaduh. Ia tak melihat apapun karena ia memejamkan matanya, tak mampu melihat dengan keadaan terpental.

Punggungnya menabrak mobil, rasanya ada guntur yang baru saja terdengar keras di telinganya. Saat itu juga ia sontak membuka mata. Dan rotasi film dari memorinya berputar.

_"Kakak, suapi aku..." __ "Jangan dia, kak Nusantara! Aku saja!"_

_"Kak Nusantara, ayo main di pantai!" __ "Kak Malaya jelek! Week!"_

_"Nusantara, kami menyayangimu. Jaga adik-adikmu ya..." __ "Aku akan menghilang sebentar lagi."_

_"TIDAK!" __ "Jangan pergi!"_

_"Kakak! Penjajah datang! Pergi!" __ "Timor sudah dibawah kendali Portugal, kita terancam diantara Inggris dan Belanda. Sebaiknya kita pergi, kak!"_

Senyum itu, suara itu, panggilan itu...

Indonesia ingin melihatnya sekali lagi. Hanya sekali lagi ingin mendengarnya. Menyentuh dan mengusap rambut adiknya dengan sayang. Ia tahu ia dan Malaysia selalu dipertemukan dalam konfrontasi kecil. Tapi ia sadar kalau ia menyayanginya. Ia selalu menyayangi Malaysia. Berusaha melindunginya walau harusnya Malaysia yang melindunginya.

Senapan yang tadi dipanggulnya tergeletak entah dimana, ia tak peduli. Rompi anti-pelurunya sobek terkena ledakan granat tadi. Ia seorang personifikasi Republik Indonesia yang besar, yang asri, yang madani, yang damai.

Dulunya.

Kini ia hanya bertempur untuk rakyatnya yang jadi korban keganasan pihak musuh yang melanggar hukum internasional dan tata perang. Rakyatnya yang bertahan hidup sampai pasca-perang selesai, rakyatnya yang membuat dirinya masih bernafas layaknya manusia normal.

'Walau sakit mendera, mencerca, Allah... kumohon, biarkan aku hidup untuk negeriku..._'_ lantunan doa lirih terbisik. Penglihatannya menggelap sedikit demi sedikit, rasa sakit tak ia rasakan sedikit pun.

"Indonesia..."

Sepasang tangan menggapainya.

**-x-x-x-**

**To Be Continue**

**-x-x-x-**

(Listen to: Iris (accoustic) – Goo Goo Dolls)

(Word Count: 1.064 words)

Oke, ini multichap pertama saya di FHI ini. Gan, pertanyaannya adalah, 'Kenapa settingnya perang dan MelayuCest?'

Jawabannya adalah, 'Karena saya terinspirasi dari keadaan Timur Tengah, tepatnya Irak, karena buku yang judulnya _Love In Torn Land_, buku hadiah ultah saya dari brϋder. Dan kenapa MelayuCest? _Simple_¸ karena saya suka. ;D'

Saya pendukung female!Indonesia, kalau Malaysia-nya sih...mau cewek, cowok atau hermaphrodite juga terserah. -΅-

Niatnya sih, angst, romance-nya dikit, war's scene-nya lumayan banyak, dan kukira bakal ada _another affair_ antara Indonesia dan negara-negara lain. Tenang, ga akan mary-sue amat. Fokusnya bukan Indonesia aja soalnya.

Oke, pertanyaan selanjutnya, 'Kenapa cuma Majapahit sama Samudera Pasai yang muncul namanya?'

Jawabannya adalah, 'Bagi Samudera Pasai, pengakuan kedaulatan terhadap Majapahit tidak membahayakan karena yang lebih penting bagi Samudera Pasai adalah Samudera Pasai masih memiliki kebebasan untuk mengatur masyarakatnya yang telah beragam Islam yang sebagian besar adalah pedagang. Jadi saya anggap Samudera Pasai dan Majapahit adem-adem aja. Lagian, Majapahit itu termasuk kerajaan yang memiliki wilayah luas dan besar, sampai diserang kerajaan Demak.'

Saya mau masukkin unsur historis juga di fic ini. Tapi khusus Indonesia-nya aja. Mungkin sejarah Eropa bakalan nyempil disini.

Ada beberapa hal yang sengaja ga saya kasih tanda bintang (*). Yang pertama, Surya Majapahit, lambang yang umumnya dapat ditemui di reruntuhan Majapahit, mungkin merupakan simbol Majapahit. Kalau kalian buka wikipedia tentang Majapahit, pasti ada seri Sejarah Indonesia. Di bagian bawah bacaan itu, akan ada gambar Surya Majapahit, lambang VOC, lambang Garuda Pancasila, lalu dibawahnya ada semacam _timeline_, diatas ketiga gambar itu ada bacaan 'Sejarah Indonesia' dengan huruf kapital.

Yang kedua, Bidadari Majapahit yang anggun, ukiran emas apsara (bidadari surgawi) gaya khas Majapahit menggambarkan zama kerajaan Majapahit sebagai 'zaman keemasan di kepulauan Nusantara'.

Alasan kenapa saya manggil Indonesia bukan Indonesia buat _flashback_nya, karena dulu nama Indonesia bukan itu. Daripada Hindia Timur (itu dua kata, gan), atau Indische yang ga akrab sama jari-jari saya di _keyboard_, yah saya pilih Nusantara. Lalu kenapa Malaysia saya panggil Malaya buat _flashback_, ya biar gampang aja. Itu kan nama semenanjungnya juga. XD

Ya, kalau ada yang mau ngasih masukkan (atau bahkan ide), bilang aja lewat review atau lewat mana aja lah. XD

Řќ


	2. Chapter 2

Future

Disclaimer: Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya, story's idea © Ravarion Resia.

Rated: T

Genre: Angst / Romance

Warning: almost Original Characters (OCs), MelayuCest, war's scene, flashback scene.

Chapter: 2.

Main Pair: male!Malaysia – fem!Indonesia.

**-x-x-x-**

**ENJOY**

**-x-x-x-**

Barak itu ramai. Barak kuning gelap dengan tempat masuknya diberi lambang palang merah dan bulan sabit merah, yang bahannya dari terpal dan disangga besi-besi biasa untuk sebuah barak. Di dalamnya, ada beberapa ranjang lipat berwarna hijau gelap, kuning gelap dan hijau gelap bermotif yang biasanya ada di baju tentara.

Orang-orang berbaju putih dengan bet lambang palang merah dan bulan sabit merah di lengannya berkeliaran membantu korban perang yang tiap lima menit bertambah jumlahnya.

"Stok darah jenis A habis!"

"Cepat hubungi UTD dan beritahu kalau kain kasa juga habis."

"Mana mitela!"

"Kemana tandu-tandu ditaruh? Ada korban patang tulang terbuka!"

Suara sahut-menyahut terdengar dari dalam barak yang penuh sesak dan bau amis dan bau alkohol bercampur menguar di atmosfer tempat itu. Tak ada rasa nyaman tiduran di ranjang, tak ada rasa sakit terobati perlahan dari obat, tak ada kesembuhan cepat dari luka yang ada. Semua bernoda merah, bahkan bantal yang dipakai korban mengistirahatkan kepalanya pun tak luput.

Kedua matanya bergerilya liar mencari seseorang. Ia langkahkan kakinya perlahan menyusuri satu per satu baris ranjang yang tak tersisa satupun. Baju tentaranya yang berwarna jingga-hitam terciprat darah dan sobek sana-sini. Keringat membasahi sekujur tubuhnya. Lengan kirinya terserempet peluru dan kini tertutup kain perban terakhir yang tersedia. Dan itu dia, ia melihatnya.

"Indonesia!" serunya seraya berlari menghampiri sosok terbaring itu.

Indonesia membuka salah satu matanya perlahan. Ia melirik seseorang yang memanggilnya. Dengan bisikan tak terdengar ia berbalik memanggil, "Malaysia..." tangan kanannya bergerak, berharap dapat menggapai sosok yang memanggil namanya.

"Bertahanlah, helikopter segera datang. Kita bisa pergi ke rumah sakit yang dekat disini, jadi bertahanlah..."

Indonesia menggeleng perlahan, rasanya menoleh saja sudah sakit. Mungkin ia takkan bisa duduk selama beberapa waktu ke depan, semoga.

"Bagaimana...perkembangannya...?" tanya Indonesia dengan suara tercekat. Malaysia terdiam sebentar, menatap Indonesia dengan tatapan tak terbaca. "Pihak musuh...makin maju menjamah wilayah kita..."

Bagai melihat kilatan kamera, Indonesia merasa pandangannya memutih, makin terang dan terang. Kedua tangan Malaysia yang sedang menggenggam tangan kirinya, seakan berubah menjadi gumpalan kapas, lembut dan tak terasa

**-x-x-x-**

Malaysia menatap Indonesia seksama. Kedua kelopak matanya yang terpejam, nafas teratur dengan dada naik turun berirama dan terakhir, tangan kirinya yang ia genggam. Obat bius mulai bekerja, akhirnya. Malaysia berjongkok menatap personifikasi negara tetangganya. Dari rambutnya yang diikat kini berantakan, hingga lengan kanannya

"Tidak..."

yang hilang.

Salah satu tangannya menggenggam tangan kiri Indonesia dengan erat. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah kain dari saku celananya, dan mengusap wajah Indonesia, membersihkan noda-noda yang membuatnya tak kelihatan cantik sebagai seorang wanita.

Perang berkecamuk karena negara-negara yang sok itu. Perang berkecamuk karena negara-negara maju yang tamak itu. Perang berkecamuk karena negara-negara itu berlomba-lomba jadi penguasa.

Gara-gara perang, berjuta-juta manusia jadi korban. Gara-gara perang, macam-macam material rusak. Gara-gara perang, beberapa negara terancam musnah, bahkan ada yang sudah hilang.

Adiknya, yang awalnya bernama Timor Leste setelah dapat kemerdekaan, hilang karena pihak musuh. Adiknya, Singapura, bergabung dengan pihak musuh karena ia termasuk negara maju dan dianggap mampu membantu pihak musuh. Adiknya, Brunei, memilih bergabung dengan bangsa Arab karena relasinya. Dan ia sendiri, bersatu dengan Indonesia dan beberapa negara lain, melawan pihak musuh, para negara-negara yang mayoritas maju. Lalu kakaknya, Indonesia, oh, haruskah ia kehilangan sebelah lengannya gara-gara granat meledak tepat di depan kakinya?

**-x-x-x-**

"Mari kita buat hal ini lebih mudah. Para negara berkembang itu kita buat mundur dan mundur lalu kalah. Bagaimana? _Simple_, bukan?" Inggris melipat tangannya di depan dada. Ia dan beberapa orang lainnya duduk di sebuah ruang rapat di Jerman.

"Itu sih, cakupan umumnya. Yang kutanyakan adalah bagaimana detailnya..." Polandia menarik nafas panjang setelahnya. Ia melirik kursi di sebelahnya yang tak diduduki siapa pun.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Spanyol mana...?"

Seluruh perhatian langsung terpusat ke kursi sebelah Polandia.

"Iya ya. Dia dimana?" Amerika mengulang pertanyaan, sambil menggapai udara kosong di atas meja. Mungkin ia pikir disitu ada Coca Cola atau burger. Amerika menatap meja kosong itu.

"Dia bersama Belgia dia rumah sakit..." hembusan nafas diiringi asap cerutu keluar sebelum kalimat itu terucap.

"Wow, benarkah? Akhirnya, ve..." Italia bertepuk tangan sekali sambil tersenyum cerah. Semua perhatian tersorot pada Italia. Sampai sebuah suara kembali mengalihkannya.

Dobrakan pintu.

Terlihat sosok Jerman berdiri di ambang pintu dengan ekspresi tak terbaca. Rambutnya yang biasanya klimis, agak terlihat berantakan. Rompi anti-pelurunya belum dibuka dan kotor.

"Kulihat kau berhasil lagi..." Perancis tersenyum sambil memutar-mutarkan bunga mawarnya.

"Iya. Tentu saja. Kalau melanggar hukum internasional, selalu ada kemungkinan menang yang lebih besar," Jerman duduk di sebelah Italia dan langsung menatap Rusia yang sedang memegang stiknya.

"Pesawatmu lulus uji coba, Rusia..." kata Jerman sambil melemaskan kepalanya, Rusia mengangguk.

"Oke. Kita kembali ke detail rencana," Inggris membentangkan peta dunia di atas meja rapat coklat itu.

"Kita serang pangkalan militer Turki dan Somalia. Lalu, sebagian dari kita akan memusnahkan negara-negara yang hampir musnah. Mengerti?"

Anggukan mengiringi kalimat Israel.

**-x-x-x-**

Singapura melenggang pergi dari ruang rapat. Matanya memandang lurus ke depan. Aura angkuh mulai berpendar di sekitarnya. Pesawat telah menunggunya untuk kembali ke rumahnya.

...Rumah.

**-x-x-x-**

Tumasik menatap bibi Malaka dengan seksama di dapur. Bau bubur memaksa masuk ke hidung sensitifnya. Bibi Malaka sering kali membuat bubur seperti ini saat salah satu kakaknya (atau siapa pun yang ia kenal) sakit. Dan kali ini, kak Nusantara sakit. Entah karena apa. Beberapa waktu lalu kakaknya itu sering pergi ke daerah timur dari rumahnya bersama Gadjah Mada, katanya mau bertemu adiknya yang lain. Ah, kakak...

"Tumasik, jangan mengintip begitu. Kalau mau mencicipi, kesini saja..." suara bibi Malaka membangunkannya dari angan yang tak berjalan sambil menunduk malu menghampiri bibi Malaka.

"Itu untuk kak Nusantara?" bibi Malaka mengangguk, "Kamu mau juga?" Tumasik mengangguk semangat dan segera mencari daun pisang.

**-x-x-x-**

Seseorang memanggilnya, mengembalikan tempat kacamata biru tuanya. Kacamata pemberian kakaknya. Peninggalan sebuah kenangan.

**-x-x-x-**

**To Be Continue**

**-x-x-x-**

(Listen to: Lilian – +44)

(Word Count: 1.274 words)

Di awal-awal ada sambutan riweuhnya sebuah barak. Lambang palang merah dan bulan sabit itu lambang palang merah, yah tau lah. Biasanya itu terlibat dalam bencana, perang, dan sejenisnya. Yang pengurus/anggota PMR atau PMI pasti tau lah. Tapi pertanyaan saya adalah, kenapa lambang kristal/wajit merah jarang dilibatkan? Apa karena cuma satu negara yang pakai lambang kristal merah, alias Israel? Someone, give me an answer please... TwT

Oh! Dan, ya. Indonesia lengannya buntung disini. (oh, kejamnya saya. Kan seperti lirik +44, 'a little death makes life more meaningful'. Oke, ga nyambung.)

Reviews reply (for anon only):

-Nyasararu: yang kemarin itu udah chapter 1, jadi ga ada prolog. Oh, atau mau prolognya diakhir fic? (emang ada?) Zaman, kan judulnya 'Future', jadi setting perangnya yang (ntah kapan tapi) belum terjadi. Bukan setting perang Irak-Iran, itu sih setting novel yang saya baca.

-Uchiha Kurapika: yes! Ada pendukung! *tos* Hej, jangan kecewa, gitu-gitu juga udah untung Indonesia dibuat. Err, saya malah bukan fujoshi lagi tuh. . Lagian, yang begituan kan (menurut Islam) haram, kalau suka berarti ngedukung yang haram dong.

-El: (singkat amat namanya...) Yes, yes! Pendukung straight! *tos, muter-muter* He? Posesif sama agresif ya? Mungkin agresifnya aja, tapi bukan sama Indonesia, sama musuh-musuhnya. :B Lagian, saya mau buat Malaysia disini gentle (ga kaya England!).

-chiarii: hej, ini kan emang melayucest lho... XD Ayo, kita sebarkan straight!melayucest!

-Knocturne-susah-login: ah, dirimu ternyata. XD Ah, ga apa. Keren? Kerenan ficmu... -3- Diksiku belum apik-apik amat, plotnya juga lompat-lompat di bagian flashback. Ahh, aku memang manusia biasa yang tak sempurna. (idih, apaan banget. Nanti kaca pada pecah...) XD

Ada yang tau Tumasik itu siapa? Jawaban yang pertama bener, saya kasih hadiah spoiler buat chapter 3 deh. XD

Ada yang bisa jalan ceritanya? Kalau ada...liat aja nanti deh. Bingung mau kasih hadiah apa. Thanks for and keep review, readers~

Řќ


	3. Chapter 3

Future

Disclaimer: Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya, story's idea © Ravarion Resia.

Rated: T

Genre: Angst / Romance

Warning: almost Original Characters (OCs), MelayuCest, war's scene, randomly plot.

Chapter: 3.

Main Pair: male!Malaysia – fem!Indonesia.

**-x-x-x-**

**ENJOY**

**-x-x-x-**

Indonesia membuka matanya. Mendapati dirinya sendiri menyandar pada pohon akasia diantara rimbunnya ilalang setinggi setengah badannya yang berpendar keemasan bercahaya terkena matahari. Ia memakai kaos putih dan celana olahraga putih panjang. Ditangannya ada sebuah buku.

"...Diary...?" gumamnya seraya membuka buku berwarna hijau tua. Dengan rasa penasarannya yang tinggi, ia membalik sampulnya.

Halaman pertama, kosong.

Halaman kedua, ketiga, keempat...kosong.

Ia heran dan langsung menuju halaman terakhir. Dan ada sesuatu tertulis disana dengan tinta hitam tipis termakan waktu.

Indische.

**-x-x-x-**

Malaysia tersentak dan sontak membuka matanya. Ia menatap kedua tangannya, meraba wajahnya dan menyentuh rambutnya. Masih tetap pendek. Syukurlah, hanya...

...mimpi?

Mimpi menjelma menjadi Indonesia yang sekarang entah kemana. Pergi dari ranjang perawatan. Ia masih mendengar suara tembakan dari luar sana, ia mendengar suara baling-baling helikopter berputar-putar membelah udara, ia mendengar suara pesawat tempur diatas mereka, bergerak memantau atau bahkan menjatuhkan bom dari atas, dan juga ia mendengar suara Indonesia memberi komando bermeter-meter jauhnya.

"Tch..." Malaysia berdecak kesal dan dengan terburu-buru keluar dari barak itu.

Malaysia mendongak melihat ke arah langit kelabu. Beberapa pesawat dengan model mirip F-16, menjatuhkan misil-misil berukuran sedang. Meledak saat menghantam tanah, melemparkan beberapa tentaranya menjauh dari titik utama misil jatuh. Ia kembali ke barak dan mengambil rompi anti pelurunya. Ia mencari-cari rompinya, sampai sebuah desingan dan ledakan menghempaskannya dari ilusi yang muncul secara tak sengaja.

**-x-x-x-**

"NA! Na, na..." pita suaranya bergetar saat ia berteriak 'tidak'. Brunei menatap salah satu aliansinya, Iran, yang berteriak histeris saat tahu daerah bagian utaranya, tepatnya di Bergalou, dijatuhi bom nuklir skala kecil. Tapi berefek besar pada tempat yang dulunya basis utama para pejuang Kurdi saat adanya konflik antara Saddam Hussein dan etnis Kurdi. Tempat yang dikelilingi pegunungan dan gunung yang menjulang tinggi dengan banyak pohon disana, sekilas dari langit (yang dilihat oleh pilot Israel) adalah sekumpulan asap kelabu yang membumbung makin tinggi mendekati batas atmosfer.

"Evakuasi segera warga yang posisinya berada di tempat kejadian. Sekarang!" Arab Saudi membentak salah satu perwira jenderal Iran dengan keras. Brunei berani bertaruh kalau Arab Saudi sedang bicara, takkan ada yang bisa menginterupsinya, sama sekali. Perwira jenderal yang memakai baju hijau tua dengan segala aksesorisnya segera berhormat, berbalik kanan dan berjalan tergesa-gesa menuju ruang kendali di kapal itu, yang terapung di teluk Aden.

Somalia, salah satu aliansi perserikatan Arab, memperbolehkan wilayah teluk itu untuk digunakan sebagai tempat pelaksanaan pertemuan darurat antar negara aliansi ini, menggunakan sebuah korvet. Mesir tampak serius memperhatikan layar LCD besar yang terpampang di salah satu sisi ruangan. Memperlihatkan keadaan Bergalou atas serangan aliansi lawan. Sekelebat pesawat tempur canggih terlihat diantara pekatnya asap di langit Bergalou, ia mengenali pesawat itu karena sesuatu yang ada di buntut pesawat. Gambar bendera Rusia dan lambang aliansinya, tiga buah daun yang saling terkait dengan sebuah lubang.

"Secepatnya, kita harus membalas serangan mereka," Mesir mendengar Brunei angkat bicara. Ia menoleh dan melihat Brunei sedang mengambil sebuah besi seperti antena yang bertingkat berwarna perak, lalu menunjuk satu titik di benua Eropa.

"Dimulai dari–"

Ibu kota Italia, Roma.

"–sini."

**-x-x-x-**

Korea Utara merapatkan tubuhnya dengan sisi tanah yang berlubang, mungkin lebih tepat disebut kubangan dengan lumpur sebagai alasnya. Ia memakai penutup kepala berbahan parasit berwarna hijau gelap, berusaha agar bisa beradaptasi dengan warna malam dan warna di dalam kubangan itu. Kamuflase. Kakinya sudah berjam-jam terbenam di dalam endapan lumpur lembek itu, bahkan banyak yang masuk melalui sela-sela sepatu bot hitamnya. Ia berpikir untuk membuatnya tahan air saja, tapi ia simpan itu untuk lain kali saja. Sekarang, tinggal menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk serangan frontal bersama beribu-ribu infanterinya yang siap dengan senapan dan bayonet, senjata tipikal untuk perang.

Di hadapannya, ada barak-barak loreng dengan bendera Inggris, Rusia, Amerika, Jerman dan ditengahnya, bendera dengan lambang aliansi mereka. Korea Utara membuang ludah sembarang, menghina aliansi itu. Ini sesi infiltrasi, penyusupan harus dilakukan sesempurna mungkin, lalu serangan.

Serangan yang besar_–_

Korea Utara menyeringai membayangkan rencananya yang begitu sempurna untuk mengalahkan aliansi lawan. Ya, hanya mengalahkan. Ia akan mencari cara lain dan menyusunnya dalam sebuah skenario besar untuk mengalahkan mereka, atau siapa pun yang melawannya, bahkan untuk musuh dari musuhnya adalah musuhnya juga. Mungkin saja.

–akan terulang seperti berpuluh tahun dulu.

**-x-x-x-**

"Indonesia!" Malaysia segera merangkul Indonesia untuk merunduk bersama, saat sebuah bidikan mengarah pada personifikasi negara agraris itu.

"Malaysia..." Indonesia menekan suaranya agar tak berteriak kesal. Ia memanggul sebuah bazooka dengan tangannya. Masih belum terbiasa dengan kondisi badannya dengan satu lengan, ia merasa risih dan merasa kesal sekaligus karena merasa tak berguna. Apakah Malaysia merasakan hal yang sama?

"Ya..." Indonesia membelalak kaget. Benarkah?

"Aku tahu kau tidak bis menggunakan bazooka tapi berpura-pura bisa agar harga dirimu tak jatuh," lanjutan kalimat Malaysia membuat Indonesia ingin menendanganya dengan dwi-chagi dan menusuk rusuknya lalu mencakarnya dengan puas. Dan itu benar-benar terjadi, di dalam alam khayal Indonesia.

"Diam kau!" Indonesia membidik satu barak pertahanan musuh, dan menekan kendalinya. Sebuah peluru bazooka melesat cepat.

Lalu, ledakan menghantam barak pertahanan musuh. Strategi serangan melingkar berhasil sukses di Polandia. Indonesia menyengir bangga, Malaysia mengangguk dan tersenyum antusias.

Satu basis pertahanan lawan telah hancur, tinggal beberapa lagi. Serahkan beberapa pada Thailand dan India.

**-x-x-x-**

**To Be Continue**

**-x-x-x-**

(Listen to: Perasaan Kontra Logika _– _Family)

(Word Count: 1.376 words)

Ah, oke. Mungkin kali ini saya buatnya lebih sedikit dari yang chapter kemarin. Alasannya? Karena saya seorang pelajar yang magernya sering kumat, padahal lagi ulangan. oTL

Kalau readers perhatiin di awal-awalnya, saya nyebut-nyebut nama pohon akasia yang lokasiny di Indonesia. Dan dengan itu, mudah ditebak, Indonesia (atau Malaysia yang menjelma dalam mimpi) ada dimana.

Bergalou. Saya ambil settingnya di Iran. Dan keterangannya saya ambil dari novel yang kemarin saya bawa-bawa judulnya di chapter 1. Waktu Saddam Husein masih memerintah Iran, ada konflik antara beliau dan etnis Kurdi, terutama pejuang Kurdi yang disebut 'Peshmerga'. Bergalou salah satu (atau mungkin satu-satunya) basis pertahanan para Peshmerga. Di sana, ada pemukiman yang rumahnya 7ST (sungguh sulit sekali sampai-sampai susah sekali tidurnya). Yang salah satu bagian rumahnya, menempel di badan bukit.

Lambang aliansi Rusia, dkk. Saya ambil dari gambar prasasti Rune kuno yang ada di Uppsala, Swedia. Batu prasasti itu di hias gambar daun yang berjumlah tiga. Di sisi-sisi batu, ada huruf-huruf Rune kuno yang ada di kotak-kotak alurnya mengikuti bentuk batu.

Ya, aliansi Arab mau nyerang Italia. Kenapa? Lihat peta deh. Lalu, Korea Utara, melakukan serangan frontal ke aliansi lawan bersama infanteri –pasukan darat–. Serangan frontal itu serangn pasukan penyerang menyerang dari depan dan berusaha menghancurkan dengan kekuatan bagaikan ombak. Yang terakhir, serahkan pada Thailand dan India. Hehehe...

Strategi serangan melingkar adalah dilakukan dengan menggerakkan kekuatan utama pasukan penyerang ke belakang pertahanan musuh dan menyerang serta menghancurkannya dari belakang. Pernah dilakukan Jerman ke Perancis saat PD I.

Ah, maaf kalau chapter ini benar-benar-sangat membosankan dan sedikit banyak mengecewakan kalian. Saya sendiri agak bingung mau ngetik apa buat endingnya.

Balasan reviews (for anon only):

-**uchiha kurapika**: iya, beneran kok. Tumasik itu, nama dulunya Singapura lho. Tempat kerajaan Malaka dulu.

-**chiarii**: Malaysia gentle dong. Saya lebih suka Malaysia gentle gini, kalau sering konfrontasi sih, itu buat oneshot atau omake aja kali ya. Oke, nanti saya buat se-angst mungkin. Hehe...

-**Miyamiyamiyayam males login**: iya, benar sekali. Ah, secara garis besar memang gitu. Wah, makasih! XD

-**Nyasararu**: wah? Syok? Yah, kan lumayan mendramatisir unsur angst-nya. XD Well, mari kita berdoa bersama menurut kepercayaan dan agama masing-masing kalau PD III ga akan terjadi, akang-teteh mohon menyesuaikan. (oke, abaikan. Ini efek diklat saya.) Singapura sih, saya mau buat kesannya jadi sombong-ga tahu diri gitu lah. Wah, aliansi negara Arab membuat beberapa readers bingung ternyata. Tenang, nanti ada sesuatu yang mengejutkan kok. Dan penjelasan ada berapa kubu juga ada, ntah chapter berapa tapi.

-**tamtamtami**: kayaknya, jempol kaki dipake ya? Judul novel? 'Love In A Torn Land', karya Jean P. Sasson. Sebenarnya bukan melatarbelakangi, cuma agak terinspirasi saja.

Pertanyaan untuk chapter ini. Korea Utara bilang, 'seperti dulu' kan? Pertanyaan untuk kali ini, apa yang Korea Utara maksud? Yang bisa jawab saya kasih spoiler chapter 4, lho. Seperti **raazuha eru**, lho.

Oh! Buat kali ini, saya minta pendapat readers sekalian, Singapura enaknya jadi cewek apa cowok? Kalau cewek, mau saya buat suka sama Malaysia. Kalau cowok, mau saya buat suka sama Indonesia. LoL

–Řќ_–_


	4. Chapter 4

Future

Disclaimer: Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya, story's idea © Ravarion Resia

Rated: T.

Genre: Angst / Romance.

Warning: almost Original Characters (OCs), straight!MelayuCest, war's scene.

Chapter: 4.

**-x-x-x-**

**ENJOY**

**-x-x-x-**

"Thai! Bagaimana disana?" Vietnam berteriak di balik tumpukan karung berisi pasir untuk berlindung. Ia menekan _headset_ yang terpasang di telinga sebelah kirinya, untuk memperjelas suara Thailand beberapa mil jaraknya dari tempatnya.

'India...bzzzt...o...leh musuh...!' berbagai gelombang frekuensi mengganggu jalan komunikasi antara kedua negara Asean itu. Selain itu, terdengar suara tank memborbardir sekelilingnya.

"Apa! Aku tak mendengarmu, Thai!" Vietnam kembali berseru sambil mendekatkan _speaker _ dan bibirnya.

Suara dengungan seperti lebah kembali terdengar, sampai Thailand dengan kesal dan putus asa memutus hubungan itu. Vietnam mendengar suara baling-baling helikopter berasal dari bermeter-meter dari tempatnya. Ternyata benar, sebuah helikopter entah milik musuh atau bukan. Vietnam membidik pilotnya dengan teropong coklat metalik. Pilotnya menoleh ke arah Vietnam yang ada di balik tumpukan karung pasir, ternyata intuisinya kuat tapi refleknya kurang. Dengan ketidaksigapannya, saat ia menoleh ke bawah mencari sebuah pistol, sebuah tembakan telah dilepaskan tepat mengenai sisi kepala kanannya dan ia jatuh tersungkur.

Vietnam bergegas naik ke kokpit menendang hingga pilot itu jatuh ke tanah. Untungnya saja helikopter musuh. Ia menarik tuas untuk terbang ke atas, pergi ke tempat India dan Thailand berada. Ia punya firasat buruk tentang ini. Sangat buruk.

Sebuah ledakan besar di bawahnya memudarkan konsentrasi Vietnam dan tangannya menarik tuas ke arah sebuah dinding. Ekor helikopter menabrak dinding itu dan membuat helikopter tanpa ekor itu bermanuver tiga ratus enam puluh derajat berkali-kali sampai terbentur tanah dengan posisi terbalik. Tanah berwarna kuning pucat dan coklat berbaur menyerobot masuk ke dalam kokpit depan dan memecahkan kaca-kaca.

"Gamma Satu, Gamma Satu, apa kalian disana? Ganti," sebuah suara berbunyi dari _walkie-talkie_. Vietnam yang berbaring di bagian atas kokpit langsung menoleh dengan terengah-engah dan mata setengah terpejam. "Sial..."

Dengan keadaan seperti itu, ia meraba-raba dengan tangannya mencari sebuah pistol yang biasanya ia sematkan di pinggang belakang sebelah kiri. Tubuhnya lelah karena staminanya sebagai wanita tak sebanding dengan laki-laki. Jiwanya lelah karena peperangan ini, dan banyak perang sebelumnya yang ia tempuh.

Vietnam sering berpikir. Kenapa ia tak bisa jadi pihak yang netral saja? Kenapa ia tak bisa membangun sebuah dinding di daerah kekuasaannya? Kenapa ia tak bisa mengabaikan keadaan teman-temannya? Kenapa ia setuju-setuju saja bergabung dengan teman-teman Asean-nya?

Tidak. Ia tak bisa memposisikan dirinya sebagai wanita yang peka. Tidak bisa, tidak disini. Disini, di keadaan ini, ia harus menjadi seorang personifikasi negara Vietnam.

**-x-x-x-**

Hujan mengguyur kota Napoli. Italia duduk di kursi santai sambil menikmati segelas coklat panas yang baru saja diberikan oleh salah satu pembantu disana. Ia menghela nafas panjang sambil bersuara 've~', bersamaan dengan mengepulnya uap dari gelas yang ia genggam dengan kedua tangan.

Ia menyentuh kaca yang berdiri tegap walau cipratan air menamparnya keras dengan bantuan angin. Dingin...

Ia benci suasana ini, harusnya hari ini cerah. Harusnya. Ia juga benci perang. Semua orang benci perang, lalu kenapa dunia ini berperang lagi? Italia benci perang. Dunia ini harusnya indah. Cerah dan hangat seperti pagi hari di musim semi. Teratur dan berjalan seperti yang seharusnya dan sewajarnya. Tapi **perang bukanlah hal yang seharusnya dan sewajarnya**.

Sebuah terpaan angin membuat air hujan makin keras menampar kaca. Italia tersentak. Ia merasakan sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi. Dan hal ini pasti gawat. Ia segera berlari ke dapur kediamannya, membuka lemari di sebelah kompor, di bawah oven.

"Kita kehabisan pasta, ve~"

**-x-x-x-**

Di sudut lain bumi, dengan perbedaan waktu genap satu jam dari _Greenwich Mean Time_...

"Menurutmu bagaimana dengan Vietnam?" Malaysia bertanya pada Indonesia, saat lagi-lagi ia harus kembali karena panggilan seorang Jenderalnya.

Ia diberitahu keadaan yang terjadi pada Thailand, India dan Vietnam di Le Havre, Perancis. Mereka menaklukkan beberapa kota di negara fashion itu. Perancis yang ternyata tak bisa bangkit dari krisis Eropa 2010 karena inti masalahnya, Euro di Perancis sulit distabilkan. Pemberontakan dimana-mana saat Nikholas Gorbachev, presiden Perancis kala itu gagal memulihkan dan memantapkan keamanan dan stabilitas politik yang saat itu sedang terombang-ambing di tengah kacaunya sistem pemerintahan. Perancis, sampai saat perang masih belum bisa bangkit dari keterpurukannya, dengan mudah diduduki oleh Thailand dan India.

Tapi nyatanya, keadaan berbalik drastis secepat melesatnya sebuah mobil Ferrarri terbaru melesat di lintasan mulus.

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku merasa ada yang terjadi dengan India dan Vietnam..."

Malaysia mengganggam erat tangan Indonesia.

**-x-x-x-**

Sebuah _bomber_ melintas di langit ibukota Roma. Di kacamata pelindung pilot yang menempel pada helm, terdapat latar belakang sebuah kota. Di sebelah kiri dan atas ada sebuah garis horizontal dan banyak garis-garis vertikal, seperti penggaris yang bergerak-gerak menghitung seiring gerakan pesawat yang dikendalikan. Di sebelah kiri-kanan ada detail-detail seperti jarak, jarak dari tujuan, ketinggian, tingkat ketebalan atmosfer dan sejenisnya. Ada titik bidikan di tengahnya. Dan sebuah suara mesin tak mengganggu konsentrasi pilot pesawat itu.

"_Approching Target. Center of Rome_."

Sang pilot mengangguk pelan.

"_Sky Racer_, ini _XB-70 Valkyrie_ satu. Nuklir skala kecil akan menghantam target. Waktu, sepuluh detik. Tutup."

Seorang wanita dengan kaos blus merah, rok hitam dan jas coklat panjang yang _casual_ keluar dari sebuah toko aksesoris dibawah sebuah payung bening. Ia menoleh ke atas karena bunyi sesuatu yang aneh dari sana. Bunyi desingan seperti kompor panas yang lalu disiram air dingin, hanya satu yang membedakan, selama apa bunyi itu berbunyi. Sebuah cakram hitam keabuan terlihat tepat diatasnya.

Dengan cepat, bunyi itu berubah jadi bunyi ledakan kuat yang memekakkan telinga diiringi suara jeritan panik orang-orang. Asap abu membumbung tinggi membentuk bentuk menyerupai jamur raksasa dengan percikan api besar yang merah meliuk-liuk. Dalam waktu kurang dari sepuluh detik, kota Roma hancur lebur tak beraturan seperti yang biasanya.

"Ini _XB-70 Valkyrie_ satu. Serangan pertama di ibukota Roma, Italia, berhasil. _XB-70 Valkyrie_ satu, keluar."

Ratusan mil jauhnya dari sana, aliansi negara Arab siap untuk menyerang Sicilia dan Italia. "Ayo, kita mulai..." desis Yugoslavia.

Di Napoli, Italia terpeleset saus tomat dan jatuh membentur meja. Firasatnya mengatakan ada yang terjadi di negaranya. Karena ia merasakannya, tepat di jantung.

**-x-x-x-**

**To Be Continue**

**-x-x-x-**

(Listen to: The Antidote – Story of The Year)

(Word Count: 1.590 words)

Uhm, halo readers. Ehe, maaf saya ga teratur _update_nya. Maklum, saya hanyalah siswi SMA negeri yang baru masuk tanggal 11 dan ga ngerjain fic apapun. ,

Kalau ada yang pernah liat _Terminator Salvation_, pasti tau ada beberapa adegan yang saya adaptasi di sini. _Well_, cuma satu sih sebenernya. Bagian Vietnam ngambil alih itu, saya niru John Connor di awal-awal TS pas tim-nya masuk ke...oke, ini bukan _fandom_ TS. Intinya, saya niru –tunggu!, Vietnam niru aksi John waktu ngambil alih helikopter. Tapi ga aksi nembak kepala pilot yang langsung mati. _Heck_, di TS kan musuhnya robot. ==

Alasan saya nempatin Italia di posisi lemah _defense_ gitu karena, dia di Hetalia emang gitu kali. Dan ya, yang 'muntahin' nuklir itu Yugoslavia. Pengennya diketik Yugo biar _simple_ tapi jadi kayak nama orang. Bah.

Pasti ada yang ga ngerti waktu bagian Perancis itu! Pasti! T^T Saya aja _textbook_ dari buku Ekonomi-Akuntansi kelas XI saya. Pokoknya, Eropa kan sekarang lagi krisis tuh gegara _Euro_, dan pokoknya gitu lah. Ini bukan forumnya membahas perekonomian suatu benua yang mayoritas negara maju. Dan, jangan laporin saya ke Mahkamah Internasional gegara bawa-bawa nama Presiden Perancis itu ya! Ini cuma fanfic alias fan fiction, sekedar melepas imajinasi. Lagian, hak saya dong sebagai _author_. -_-'

Jangan perhatikan wanita yang pakaiannya _casual_ itu ya. Dia bukan siapa-siapa, sungguh. Hanya warga biasa yang punya KTP dan harga diri(?). Asalnya mau nambahin serangan Korea Utara, tapi ternyata paragrafnya ada di laptop kakak saya yang baru pulang dari Jogja (dan ga bawa oleh-oleh kecuali kaos Capung dan 2 novel –tunggu, berarti bawa dong).

Buat _bomber _itu, alias pesawat pengebom, jenis _XB-70 Valkyrie _itu buatan Amerika yang gagal karena katanya harganya mahal dan adanya rudal balistik antar-benua yang sulit dihancurkan. Terima kasih, Wikipedia. Kenapa pihak musuh bisa punya pesawat itu? Yah, gampang. Somalia itu kan perompak, jadi pesawat itu bisa ditangan mereka. Karena Somalia itu bagian aliansi negara Arab, makanya bisa. _Well, relation is the most useful on war, anyway._

Maaf kalau pembaca sekalian ga puas dengan chapter ini, sejujurnya saya juga. Saya sudah merombak habis-habis dari yang di flashdisk lalu dihapus ini-itunya dan jadilah ini. Tapi saya belum puas juga, makanya mager saya kumat to the extreme ga ketulungan.

Oke, review reply (for anon and login, just for this chapter):

-**Haefalent**: Brunei keren kan? XD Ini udah apdet lho, mgernya udah saya minimalisir. LOL

-**uchiha kurapika**: Oke, saya tampung usulannya. :D

-**Kana Hidari17**: Iya, benar sekali. Okay, pendapatnya saya tampung dulu ya~

-**Knocturne**: well, ga apa lagian. Aih, keliatan ga nyambung ya? ToT Tapi ini belum ke puncak konflik lho. Oke, makasih 'awesome'nya! XD

-**miyamiyamiyayam**: hish, susahnya penname-mu. Chapter kemaren pendek ya? Gomawo~ Saya buat lebih tegang deh, nanti. Ok, pendapat ditampung. XD Makasih fave-nya!

-**Hyocchi**: makasih, Hyo-san! Eh? Kesan patriotik yang mana? /plakk Oke, humor ya. Usulan ditampung lho. Makasih ucapannya ya. XD

-**Nyasararu**: Korea ya? Saya sendiri belum tau dia mau dikemanain. Asalnya mau dibuat punya pihak sendiri, dia kan 'kuat'. Ilang tangan kan wajar diperang. Wew, jangan batuk-batuk, dikira H1N1 nanti. XD Reaksi Italia? Itu tuh, diatas. Saingan Malaysia ya. Ahaha... XD

-**tamtamtami**: oh, lagi labil juga ga apa-apa, seterusnya labil juga saya ikhlas. Wah, kalau dikasih tau siapa aja aliansinya, bisa jadi 'big spoiler' dong. Kalau mau, nanti saya kirim via PM. Suka perang ya? *swt*

Okay, makasih yang udah review. Maaf, yang pakai login ga bisa saya bales via PM. Biasa, anak muda suka mager. Ahaha...

Okay, setelah menimbang dengan timbangan di pasar dekat dojang, saya putuskan Singapura jadi cowok! *confetti terbang* Karena kebanyakan pengennya gitu. Hitung-hitung saingan Malaysia. XD _Romance_-nya ada dikitlah. OrZ

Thanks for and keep reading and reviewing.


	5. Chapter 5

Future

Disclaimer: Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya, story's idea © Ravarion Resia.

Rated: T

Genre: Angst / Romance

Warning: almost Original Characters (OCs), MelayuCest, war's scene.

Chapter: 5

**-x-x-x-**

**ENJOY**

**-x-x-x-**

Cina sedang duduk merenung di balkon rumahnya bersama Shinatty. Ia merenung, memikirkan kata-kata negara-negara Asia lain tentang dirinya. Tidak, mereka tidak mengatakan sesuatu tentang ras, tentu saja. Negara-negara di Asia cinta damai dan tidak rasis. Tapi ini soal yang lain.

**-x-x-x-**

"Kupikir kau sudah tidak seperti dulu. Apa ini termasuk paham komunismu? Kenapa kau tidak bergabung dengan Korea Utara saja dan membentuk aliansi sehingga bisa lebih berkuasa menjajah kami?" Taiwan kesal, Hong Kong juga. Mereka berdua menjadi jajahan Cina, lagi.

"Aku hanya membantu kalian, aru. Jadi kalian tidak perlu ikut perang langsung, aru. Aku menyayangi kalian…" Cina menunduk dalam di hadapan adik-adiknya.

"Terserah lah…"

Hong Kong berbalik pergi. Diikuti Taiwan, meninggalkan Cina sendiri.

**-x-x-x-**

Cina sungguh ingin membantu. Tapi kenapa di mata dunia malah terlihat negatif? Terlihat menakutkan. Beberapa tahun silam, ia mempunyai proyek nuklir dan berhasil dengan bantuan Rusia. Tapi, Amerika malah mengecamnya, dan dengan pengaruhnya sebagai negara adidaya, ia menyebarkan isu kalau Cina akan menjajah negara-negara Asia lainnya.

Dan, tentu saja, berhasil. Sangat berhasil pada Indonesia. Cina menarik nafas panjang mengingat nama Indonesia. Padahal, dulu sekali ia dekat–sangat dekat dengan negara kepulauan itu. Sebelum negara Eropa itu datang dan menjajah Indonesia selama berabad-abad. Memori itu masih terpatri di pikirannya, saat Indonesia menyambutnya dengan hangat.

**-x-x-x-**

Abad ke-11.

Di pesisir itu ada sebuah pelabuhan yang ramai. Nusantara terlihat berlari-lari kecil di pantai, di belakangnya ada Malaya dan Tumasik mengejar kakak pertama mereka. Nusantara berbalik dan mulai berlari mundur, tanpa melihat seseorang baru saja turun dari kapal dengan ukiran naga yang terlihat agung di tiap sisinya.

Nusantara terjatuh sedangkan Malaya menertawakannya, tapi Tumasik segera membantu Nusantara untuk berdiri. Nusantara berbalik dan mendapati seseorang yang entah laki-laki atau perempuan. Nusantara ragu.

Orang itu tersenyum dan mulai berbicara dengan bahasa aneh. Ketiga kakak beradik itu bingung. Dan Sriwijaya datang menghampiri.

"Oh, kalian sudah bertemu dengannya ya?" senyum merekah terlihat di wajah cantik Sriwijaya. Nusantara makin bingung, apalagi Tumasik yang paling kecil.

"Shi-li-fo-sih…" orang itu memanggil, segera menghampiri wanita itu.

"Cina. Ini Nusantara, Malaya, dan Tumasik," Sriwijaya mengenalkan. Tumasik berlindung di balik Malaya, mungkin ketakutan.

"Ini orang yang sering kak Sriwijaya ceritakan?" Nusantara bertanya, dan jawaban dengan anggukan cukup memuaskannya.

"Cina, kamu perempuan ya?" detik itu juga, tubuh Cina seakan menjadi batu. Wajahnya memerah, entah karena malu atau kesal.

"Aku laki-laki, aru!"

Sriwijaya tertawa anggun, dan mengajak mereka ke rumahnya.

**-x-x-x-**

Cina masih ingat bagaimana Shi-li-fo-sih menyambutnya dengan hangat, dan dengan makanan yang enak. Menurutnya, Shi-li-fo-sih benar-benar sebuah kerajaan memiliki pandangan jauh mengenai pemanfaatan posisinya yang strategis dalam jalur dagang internasional. Dan di tempat itu pula ia pertama mengenal India, Persia, dan Arab.

Cina menghela nafas panjang. Sungguh, ia rindu zaman-zaman ketika imperialisme dan kolonialisme belum menjajah dan mengeksplorasi negara-negara Timur.

Cina segera berdiri, saat senja lenyap. Ini waktunya menyerang negara aliansi lawan.

**-x-x-x-**

"Ssst, Indonesia, gelangmu mana?" bisik Malaysia saat ada di ruang rapat.

"Ehem! Malaysia, kalau mau berbicara, akan saya persilahkan," Sri Lanka, selaku pemimpin rapat kali ini memperingatkan. Semua orang yang ada di ruagnan itu sontak menoleh ke Malaysia yang langsung merah padam.

"Ehm, tidak. Lain kali saja…"

Dalam hati, Indonesia sungguh ingin tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat Malaysia. Ah, sayang sekali. Tatapan Sri Lanka terlalu menciutkan nyalinya. Mungkin ia begini karena India, yang sudah ia anggap seperti kakaknya.

"Seperti yang kita tahu, India ditangkap musuh. Kita harus menyusun rencana untuk membebaskannya. Ada yang puny ide?"

Indonesia mengacungkan tangan.

"Ya, Indonesia?"

"Aku izin ke WC sebentar!" Indonesia segera berlari sebelum terkena lemparan sepatu Sri Lanka.

Malaysia ikut mengacungkan tangan.

"Ya, Malaysia?"

"Aku juga mau izin ke WC!" sebelum mencapai pintu, lemparan sepatu tentara mengenai kepalanya.

"Terima kasih, Viet…"

"Tentu…"

**-x-x-x-**

"Turki, percayalah padanya…" Iran membujuk, saat ia mengejar Turki yang segera keluar dari ruang rapat.

"Percaya padanya? Pada negara yang pembajak itu? Dalam mimpi," Turki berhenti dan berbalik menatap Iran.

"Memang, dulunya. Tapi sekarang dia di pihak kita 'kan? Dia bukannya mengancammu tadi, hanya memperingatkanmu!" gerakan tangan Iran saat bicara tak pernah lepas.

"Ia mengancamku! Mungkin saja 'kan ia membelot dan malah berbalik melawan kita? Harusnya kau berpikir sampai kesana!"

Iran tiba-tiba diam saat Turki menyadarkannya pada peluang itu. Apa mungkin?

"Kau juga dengar dan melihatnya bukan? Nada sinis begitu kentara pada tiap kata yang dia ucapkan…" tepukan di pundak menyadarkan Iran.

"kau lebih maju daripada kami, dulu. Kau dulu Persia yang besar. Kau lebih banyak pengalaman daripada kami. Kenapa malah kau yang tidak berpikir jauh?"

Derap kaki menyadarkan mereka. Iran menoleh ke belakang, Brunei menghampiri dengan ekspresi cemas. Saat ia sampai, ia sempat menarik nafas panjang untuk menenangkan jantungnya. Ia menatap Turki saat itu juga.

"Pangkalan lautmu diserang, Turki…"

Hentakan palu godam seperti menghantam kepala Turki detik itu juga.

**-x-x-x-**

Inggris tertawa-tawa saat ia dan Perancis berhasil menaklukkan pangkalan laut Turki. Mereka menyerang dengan tiga batalyon, dengan komando ada di Inggris. Perancis, yang sepertinya agak ketakutan mendengar tawa maniak Inggris, memilih untuk memeriksa bangunan yang hancur di depannya.

"Sepertinya pusat komando…" Perancis melompati puing-puing beton itu. Perlu empat bom C4 untuk meruntuhkan bangunan keras ini. Benar-benar usaha keras.

Sebuah suara terdengar di _earphone_ kedua personifikasi negara itu. Suara yang mereka kenal.

"Bagaimana, da? Berhasil, bukan?" tawa mengerikan mengiringi pertanyaan Rusia.

"Tentu saja berhasil. Komando ada padaku! Hahaha…" Inggris dengan bangganya berkata-kata.

"Hentikan tawa mengerikanmu itu, _mon cher_… Kita harus kembali rapat. Aku akan menaruh salah satu Jenderal kebangganku disini selama kita rapat. Ayo," Perancis berlari merunduk saat putaran baling-baling helikopter membelah udara.

** -x-x-x-**

"Kubilang juga apa. Tch. Mata-mataku selalu benar memberi kau perlu meminta maaf…" Somalia menyeringai saat mengatakannya. Sikutan keras dari Irak mau tak mau membuatnya meringis.

"Jangan bicara seperti itu. Dasar tidak peka!" sebuah isyarat dari Arab Saudi memperingatkan mereka agar tidak berisik.

"Kami akan membantumu, Turki. Tenang saja…" Iran mengusap pundak Turki yang terlihat lesu. Campuran ekspresi terlihat di wajahnya.

**-x-x-x-**

**To Be Continue**

**-x-x-x-**

(Listen to: The World Is Black – Good Charlotte)

(Word Count: 1.382 words)

Pertama, saya mengucapkan maaf yang sebesar-besarnya atas keterlambatan _update_, sedikitnya cerita, dan apapun yang salah yang ada di sini. Saya minta maaf.

Kedua, saya mau ngejelasin beberapa hal. Kenapa Cina 'menjajah' Taiwan dan Hong Kong? Jawabannya. Militer Cina emang udah cukup nakutin. Tahun 2010 kemarin, Cina dam Amerika kan mengadakan latihan militer bersama, yang ujung-ujungnya dikecam Korea Utara. Dikiranya genderang perang.

Lalu, kenapa yang muncul cuma Nusantara, Malaya, dan Tumasik? Karena, daerah Sriwijaya itu setengah pulau Jawa, seluruh semenanjung Malaya, dan sebagian besar pulau Sumatera. Jadi, gitu deh. Selanjutnya, imperialisme dan kolonialisme. Ya, memang paham itu dibawa oleh bangsa Barat yang mengira ras dirinya tinggi dan ras lain rendah (mungkin). Selain itu, faktor lainnya itu karena Kontantinopel jatuh ke tangan Turki. Mungkin ini termasuk alasan alasan aliansi lawan nyerang Turki? Dendam jaman baheula? XD

Lalu, Shi-li-fo-sih itu nama lain Sriwijaya. Kenapa Cina manggilnya gitu, karena itu yang dikatakan buku sejarah saya. Shi-li-fo-sih itu nama Sriwijaya di literatus Cina. Ada satu lagi nama panggilan Sriwijaya oleh Cina, Sribuza (kalau ga salah sih).

Dan, ya, Iran itu dulunya Persia. Banyak lho, dinasti-dinastinya. Mau tau? Go to Wikipedia! (Promosi)

Okey, yang ketiga mau bales review deh.

Oke, review replies (for anon and login):

-**uchiha kurapika**: hish, masa benci? -3- Aih, di _chapter_ ini juga dikit yah? Maaf, saya baru keingetan kalau Malaysia sama Indonesia ini _'centre'_. Untung kau ngingetin. XD Okey, makasih _review_nya!

-**Haefalent**: aih, makasih! ./. Enaknya apa ya, manggil aliansi negara minyak(?) itu. Ish, nanti ada kejutan buat dua aliansi nih, ayo tebak! XD Ini udah _update_, makasih _review_nya!

-**Hyocchi**: _review_mu panjang, nak(?). Tapi makasih! Mungkin, emang saya-nya ga becus jadi author ya… *pundung* Emang ada beberapa karakter _OC _yang ditambah. Ahh, nanti ditambah _romance_nya dah! Makasih _review_nya! XD

-**chiarii**: mereka kan emang deket dari lahir(?). Ya ampun, saya melupakan Australia! *headbang* makasih udah ngingetin… TAT Halah. XD Makasih udah _review_!

-**Kana Hidari**: deg-degan kenapa? OwO saya _awesome_ ya? *ngek* Dan jawabannya, Italia emang satu aliansi sama Jerman dkk. Ini udah _update_, makasih udah _review_!

-**nana-koyama**; ga apa-apa~ XD Semantep itu kah? XD Wihi, lupain Francis aja yok! XD iya, semacam itu lah, menurut kacamata IPS sih. XD Ini udah lanjut kok.

Pada protes ya MelayuCest-nya dikit? *pundung*

Oke dah, nanti ditambah deh! XD

Thanks for and keeps reading and reviewing!

–Ŗķ


End file.
